Just A Little Bit Crazy
by Skier Chick
Summary: You know how people say everyone has a fear? Well, I don't. Period. I don't ever get stressed, worried, or grossed out either, but I don't think that has anything to do with my ability.  I don't even know if the fear thing is mine. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but please bare with me here. I promise the ones to come will be longer...if you guys think I should continue, at least.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I am flying. Well, that's what it what it feels like at least, as I race down my course. I feel the wind whip over my body, and the vibrations from the slight chatter of my skis. I make another turn and hit yet another gate; to everyone else, I'm sure it would've looked perfect. But for me, that's the moment when everything went wrong.

Right when I hit the gate the music coming out of my headphones disappeared, and was replaced by an odd buzzing noise. The noise hurt my ears, and caught me off guard just long enough for me to lose my concentration for a split second. Sure it doesn't sound like that long, but it was enough. I tried to make the next gate, but wasn't able to get around it.

I hit the gate with one ski on one side and one on the other, causing me to go flying. I flipped and tumbled through the air, hitting the slope every so often. My skis flew off after my first flip and I lost my poles after they jammed themselves into my gut. I heard a few cracks, but my brain didn't even get the chance to register any pain.

I finally came to a stop, lying spread eagle somewhere on the hill, eyes squeezed shut, and unable to move by myself. The last thing I heard was the buzzing coming from my headphones, along with some faint yells and screams from spectators and officials and whatnot. My last thought 'Well at least it was a good fall'. Then a new type of darkness consumed me, as I lost all consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not much to go off of, sorry! I'll update a.s.a.p., as long as people like it. :D**

**Please read on! I promise it gets better! (And if not, feel free to yell at me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's and extra long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep. (This counts for all previous and future chapters.)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

I startled awake, sitting up quickly. Unfortunately, my body didn't agree with this action. Ignoring the shooting pain as best I could, I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. My surroundings resembled an odd cross between a lab and a hospital. Personally, I was praying it was the latter.

"_Where am I?" _I couldn't help but wonder as I surveyed my own body. From what I could tell, it appeared that I had received: some broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, a sprained wrist (on the other arm), and a broken back (yeah…I wish I was kidding). I must be on morphine or something though, 'cause it doesn't hurt anywhere near as bad as it should.

Lying back down, I sent a silent prayer up to God for letting me live and, at least from what I could tell, have no permanent injuries. I bet I would even be able to go back to racing! Well…once I was all healed…of course.

I was on the verge of sleep (being stuck in a hospital bed can really take all of your energy right out of you) when I heard the door open, and someone walk in. Looking at the door, I saw a red haired nurse who looked like she had just bitten into a lemon and was definitely wearing _way_ too much makeup. Instead of smiling when she saw that I was awake (ya know, like most nurses do) she just scowled and pursed her lips even more; a feat that I didn't even believe was possible.

"I see you're awake." She said in a slightly low, raspy voice; she sounded almost disappointed.

"Yes, I just woke up a few minutes ago, Mrs…" I replied, making sure to give her an extra big smile. (Yeah, I'm a bit of a suck up, so what.)

"Nurse, just Nurse." Yeah, I guessed that much. Wait…am I supposed to call her that! I just nod and continue smiling.

"How are you feeling? You've got some nasty injuries." Nurse asked, walking over to a draw and taking out a roll of ace bandage wrap stuff.

"Pretty good actually," I answered, rolling my neck around on my shoulders.

"That's good; actually it's very surprising, considering the fact that all of the pain killers I gave you earlier have already worn off. Most people would probably be in excruciating pain right now." She whispered the last sentence, as if she was talking to herself.

"You let the wear off!" I exclaimed, appalled that she would purposely put me through so much pain (or at least try to). Thank God I've always had a high pain tolerance!

"Sit up so I can rewrap your ribs, make sure to be careful and mind your back though!" Nurse ordered, ignoring my accusation. I did as I was told, sitting up very slowly in order to reduce the amount of stress (and pain) on my back. Nurse untied the back of my hospital gown and let the top half fall off, revealing lots and lots of bandages.

Usually I wouldn't allow someone to do that (especially without checking with me first) but I had a few reasons to in this case:

Nurse is a woman

It's part of her job

No one else is here

I have a sports bra on

I'm so covered in bandages most of my skin isn't even visible

I needed my bandages rewrapped in order to get better

I don't want to make her mad

"How much longer until I can get back to skiing?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging me since I first crashed.

"Well, your injuries should be completely healed in six months. But you will not be able to resume skiing for a long while afterwards." She answered, calmly unwrapping my ribs.

"Why not!" I exclaimed, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Because this is a school, you must stay here and learn; at this school, we don't have a ski team." Nurse didn't even bother looking at me while she talked.

"THIS IS A SCHOOL!" I lost it, throwing my arms in the air in exasperation, forgetting my fragile state. I winced as a searing pain coursed through the upper half of my body. My arms flopped back to where they had been before, resting on the safety rail on the bed ( so Nurse could have easy access to my ribs).

"Yes, this is Tower Prep. It will be your home for a while well you finish school." I was speechless, I had no idea as to what was going on; and even worse, I _really_ had to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to tape these up, ok? I'll be right back, I have to go get some more, I ran out here." Nurse told me, after looking my now exposed rib section over. I watched her walk back out the door she had come in through, before I looked down to survey the damage I had done by jabbing my poles into my rib cage. **(A/N: At the beginning of the fall she jammed her left pole into the left side of her rib cage.)**

I mentally cringed at the amount of damage, and even that hurt. (I added concussion to my mental list of injuries received.) My whole midsection was _covered_ in bruises. Causing it to be almost beyond recognition, even for me! I took a deep breath in, and had to swallow a scream. It was pure agony, meaning I definitely had a punctured lung that was still in the process of healing. I let the breath out and sighed contentedly when some of the pain went away.

Looking away from my stomach, I spotted a bathroom on the other side of the room and a wheely chair conveniently placed next to my bed. A thought made its' way into my mind, but I quickly dismissed it. Unfortunately, now that I know where the bathroom was, I had to go even more.

I sighed, knowing that my first idea was my only option. I would have to carefully ease myself out of the bed and into the chair. Then I would, very slowly, use my good leg to push myself across the room to the bathroom.

I slowly slid myself to the edge of the bed, cursing my bladder as I went. I had to use my good leg and my right elbow, since my right arm _only_ has a sprained wrist (do you hear the sarcasm there?). I got to the very edge of the bed and had a new realization. There was absolutely no way for me to accomplish this task without my hospital gown falling off completely, leaving me in just underwear and a sports bra. Great, that's just _awesome._ Oh well, I really have no choice. Luckily no one else is here, and the only person who would be coming is Nurse…I hope.

I was halfway off the bed, using one leg and an elbow to hold myself up when the nightstand type thing I was resting my elbow on slid to the side, causing the chair to roll out of the way and me to fall to the ground with a yelp.

I landed on the floor and found a new body part to add to me ever growing list of injuries. I had a broken tail bone. Can my life get any worse? Here I am, lying on the floor, in some lab/hospital/nurses' office, in some boarding school I've never heard of, all bruised and broken. Oh, and all I had on was a bra and underwear.

The Universe answered my question with a 'yes' when a very se…handsome boy stepped out of a hole in the wall that was right behind where the nightstand had been. I silently cursed the Universe for letting me be in this condition when I meet someone like this. It made me feel like a damsel in distress.

When he saw me, his face was a mixture of shock and surprise. He quickly came over and knelt beside me.

"Are you OK! What happened!" He asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…well, I'll live at least." I said with a smile. "You moved the table, that's what happened." I accused him, having put two and two together.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone would be on it. Actually I didn't think anyone was here period. But how did you get like this?" He gestured to my whole body." I don't think it's possible to get this beat up just from falling a few feet; and there's no way you could get a cast on that quickly." **(A/N: She has a cast on her leg and one on her arm.)**

"I was in a skiing accident." I said, laughing, then wincing 'cause it hurt so much. He noticed this and gave me a look of sympathy, which I quickly rolled my eyes at. "I'm Kyra, by the way."

"I'm Ian. Do you need help getting back in bed or anything? Nurse probably won't be back for a while and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wait for her down there." I was going to say no, but he had a good point, and the way he said it made me think that he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be back for a while.

"Could you just help me get in that chair?" I said, making sure my tone told him I wasn't happy about it.

"Shouldn't you stay in bed?" He asked. I just glared at him. Sighing, Ian picked me up bridal style and walked over to the chair. He put me down slowly, making sure I wasn't going to fall again. I'm not gonna lie, to myself at least, the whole process hurt like hell; but for some reason I still felt kinda sad when he was no longer touching me.

"Thanks," I told him, being polite. (See, my mom's taught me something). Ian nodded his reply. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh…uh, nothing really." I raised an eyebrow at him letting him know that I wasn't buying any lame excuses. "Well, I got a pretty nasty cut, so I was coming here to get the stuff to fix it."

"Nurse would ask questions about how I got it, and I can't risk her finding out what happened." Ian said this quietly, so I had to strain in order to hear him.

"How did you get hurt?" I asked, cautiously. I had reached the bathroom by now but, being polite, I didn't go in.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." He replied with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it." I told him sarcastically. "Go get some bandages and stuff, the sit on the bed and take your shirt off. I should be able to patch it right up."

"OK…wait how did you know it's under my shirt?" Ian asked, walking towards the draws of supplies.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." I mimicked him, rolling into the bathroom and closing the door with a smirk of my own.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
